


A Memory Made

by bluehawthorn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Captain of the Guard, Desolation of Smaug, Durin - Freeform, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Kili and Tauriel bond over being different for their kind, Kili is quite the charmer, Kili pov, Mirkwood, Playful Sex, Smut, kiliel - Freeform, killiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawthorn/pseuds/bluehawthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the influence of the Feast of Starlight, Tauriel finishes her guard shift and returns to rescue Kili from his cell for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory Made

**Author's Note:**

> In order to have this story happen, I suppose the timeline in the dungeons would have had to be a bit longer - more like the books. We wouldn't want Kili to get left behind when Bilbo rescues the others.
> 
> I can't decide if this happening would make BotFA more sad or less. The answer is probably both. Oh, the Durin feels.

“Pssssst. Kili.” Kili rouses slowly from where he was dosing in his cell to the sound of someone whispering his name. “Pssssst. Kili! It’s Tauriel.”

He looks up to see the red-headed elf guard, her face pressed against the bars of the door, trying very hard to get his attention.

He hides his surprise by yawning dramatically and stretching languorously, hoping that the latter manages to show off his physique despite all of his layers of travelling gear. Elf maids may not be as impressed by a broad barrel chest and set of wide shoulders as dwarf lasses but it's worth a try. And he's always been a bit lean for a dwarf anyhow so perhaps it splits the difference.

“Why hello, my lady," he drawls, his surprise replaced with a desire to maximize the opportunity in front of him. It is not often he is visited in the middle of the night by beautiful women of any race and he is not about to waste the moment. "I was unaware that we were on a first name basis.”

She frowns. “I told you my name earlier when we spoke.”

“Yes, and you saved my life when I near ended up in the belly of a giant spider, so I shall never forget it. But I never told you mine.”

Her eyes dart about nervously. “Shhhh! Keep quiet. I am off duty and no one knows that I am here. And of course I know who you are, dwarf prince. I am a Captain of the Guard - I do get briefed on these sort of things. Plus all your kinsmen were shouting your name earlier in the forest when they thought you would be eaten.” At that she smiles the barest of smiles. It pulls at something in him - he suddenly wants keenly to see her smile full out and plans to do whatever it takes to make that happen.

“Ahhh, so then you are here to offer me new accommodations more fitting to my station?” he teases and she scrunches her nose at him. “Huh”, he replies, “Well, if not that, what brings you back to my doorstep on this lovely eve?”

“I completed my shift and looked to go home, but kept thinking over our earlier conversation. And Mereth Nuin Giliath, the Feast of Starlight which my people were celebrating tonight, it teaches us that whenever the chance presents, we should make bright memories to sustain us in darker times.” 

She hesitates, looking suddenly embarrassed and Kili remains silent, hoping she will continue. He is worried that if he says anything now he will scare her away, and he does not want her to leave. He is a talker to be sure, but he also knows when to hold his tongue.

“I figured you and I both have a high chance of dark times ahead of us and...well, I thought perhaps we could make a memory together this night.” 

At this he can no longer hold himself back, raising his eyebrows and dropping his jaw, feigning scandal. “My lady, exactly what kind of memory did you have in mind?”

She glares at him. “Not the kind you are thinking of. But if I were to free you from your cell, would you promise not to raise an alarm or try to free the others?”

He makes a big deal over considering her offer, rubbing his fingers over the stubble on his chin and looking mock-pensive. Eventually he shrugs and gives her his best cheeky grin. “If it means I get to stretch my legs and spend more time in your company, then yes, I suppose I could make such promises.”

She nods and her brows gather in concentration. All of a sudden she is all soldier, and no doubt. She glances around to make sure they are still alone and whispers, “The guards should be gone for another five minutes before they come back this way. We must hurry.” 

She takes a key off her belt and opens the door to his cell, ushering him out with fast motions of her hand as she continues to look quickly about the dungeons. “This way.” 

He follows behind her, both of them ducked down low and keeping close to the walls. “Where will you take me, my lady?” He whispers to her back as they stand poised at a corner around which she is peering carefully to make sure the way is safe.

“Up into the forest I thought."

He stops dead just as she gives the signal for them to move on. She turns to look at him, obviously irritated. “We must keep going."

“After the time our company had in that forest, you have to understand that this is not the most exciting prospect for me.”

She waves away his concerns with a dismissive motion of her hand. “You did not know the safe paths to tread. I have lived here for centuries. It is not a long time by the measures of my people but it is long enough to know where I am going. You have nothing to worry about master dwarf. Now come.”

Centuries. That is not intimidating at all thinks Kili. Nevertheless, he has always had a thing for bossy women - probably his mother’s influence he thinks ruefully; at times she could make Uncle Thorin look like an angry kitten by contrast - and he was not about to refuse this one. 

They are winding along narrow paths, climbing up staircases. A few times there are other guards passing below or above them, but Tauriel always seems to know how to keep them clear of being seen. She is all willowy stealth, and he can be quiet enough when the need presents.

Eventually they come to a door, hidden back in a deep alcove. "Here,” she says. “This door is used only by guards. It should not be watched at this time of night." She looks at him as though to make sure he is in agreement with this final part of her plan.

"I trust you my lady. And anyways, the worst that is likely to happen to me is that I will be put back in my cell. I am more worried for you."

And there it is, her full smile, dazzling as a fire moon. "I have been called reckless too in my day," she says, echoing his words from earlier that night. "Now come." 

There is a sudden buoyancy in his chest and he knows he is lost. Seeing her smile has only made him want more.

She uses another key, or perhaps the same one, to open the door. It seems strange that it would be locked from the inside but he knows that the elves of Mirkwood are an insular people and that the king most likely controls who leaves as well as who enters his kingdom. It makes him wonder at what Tauriel is risking in this. 

He also thinks of the company for a moment and of trying to steal the key from her in case it might help with their escape. Looking at the tall graceful elf in front of him however, he is not sure he would have the heart. He also thinks she may be cleverer than him (which of course is saying a lot) and that she would probably catch him at it. And some real fun may be missed out on in that case, which he simply could not bear. 

But these thoughts spill right out of his head and are left behind in the hallway as he feels her grab his hand, hers smooth and cool against the calloused heat of his, and pull him out into the fragrant night air.

The forest is a thousand shades of blue in the dark. It somehow seems far less frightening by night and of course with Tauriel at his side. She pulls him swiftly along paths that her feet seem to know with utter surety. 

He can hear the murmuring and movements of animals going about their nocturnal business around them and a small breeze stirring the leaves. And then eventually he can hear the singing of a nearby stream.

This is where she takes him. The air is suddenly sweeter, dewy with mist off the water. This is nothing like the enchanted, sickly stream they encountered before. This stream is alive, clean and vibrant in its energy. He is glad to know there are places in this forest that are less sullied by whatever evil advances through it.

She guides him to a grassy spot that is sheltered between a large boulder and the stream. “This is a place very special to me," she says. "I come here often to think and be alone.”

He is honoured that she would bring him here. It also makes him feel somehow solemn, imagining her sitting alone. He wonders if she has ever brought anyone else to this place and thinks that the answer is probably not. It saddens him.

They settle down side by side, their backs against the large rock, and sit quietly for a while watching the water dance by. Eventually, he speaks to break the silence. “So, you mentioned centuries early. How many to be exact? Have you been alive I mean?"

“Just over six”, she replies. He lets out a small whistle from between his teeth.

“It is not so many," she says. "I am considered very young still amongst my people.”

“Still, it seems like a very long time to me. I know that the lives of elves span many generations of ours, but it is still hard to truly fathom when one is sitting and breathing right in front of you.” He says, allowing himself to stare at her for a few moments. She looks a bit flushed at this and so he carries on with more questions. “Were you born here in Mirkwood, then?”

And what must be several hours are passed this way, in friendly banter and learning of one another’s lives. He tells her many things, but steers clear of any mention of the company and where they are going, and she, graciously, lets him. She in turn, paints a vivid picture of her daily life for him, which although regimented, has its own small joys, many of which include killing things. 

They exchange stories about blunders and mishaps involving spiders, orcs, trolls and other dangers. He has always believed that it is crucial to find humour in such things and is glad that at least in this moment, she agrees. He tells her of some of his best adventures (and misadventures) with Fili and a few times is rewarded with a full, rich laugh that rings out of her like a bell.

Slowly she relaxes and their bodies move closer together in small, barely noticeable degrees. Eventually, there is nothing but their hands, which are now touching back to back, between them. Kili can feel that small contact as though it is a fire along his skin.

Over time, their talk slows and they sit in companiable silence for a time. Lest he should get her into trouble after all, he asks reluctantly, “Should we not be returning?” 

She sighs, and the sound - seeming to signify that she does not want to be parted from him any more than he does from her - is a lovely thing in his ears. “I suppose so.”

If this night is ending soon, he thinks, then there is little risk in being bold. He may never see her again if they do indeed escape from here, as they must. And so he says, keeping a soft edge of humour in his voice still, "Unless....you think that there is a little bit more memory to be made on this night?”

And with that, before she can think too much but giving just a moment’s pause so that she might stop him if she wished to, he leans up – quite a bit up, he notices - and kisses her.

She pulls away quickly, with a small breathy laugh.

“I love to make you laugh my lady, but that was not the effect I was going for at this particular moment.”

“No," she says, "I’m sorry. It's not you. It is...your beard. It is not...the feeling...I am not used to it is all. Also, please stop calling me my lady. I am a guard and a Sylvan elf - a far cry from a lady in all ways. Call me Tauriel.”

“Ah, well then...Tauriel...I suppose it is a good thing I am not as well-endowed beardwise as most of my kin.”

“Yes, why is that?” she asks, genuine curiosity in her voice.

“I am not sure. I have always been a bit...different. It used to bother me, but I don’t let it anymore. Besides”, he says, letting a grin split his face and giving her a bit of sparkle in his eyes, “I have many other attributes that make up for it.”

And, kneeling up beside her to make up in this moment for their height difference, he kisses her again. This time, her mouth melts beneath the press of his lips and he is able to deepen the kiss. She tastes like morning sunlight.

He brings his hand up to rest on the side of her long, elegant neck. After a few moments he pulls away from kissing her and looking at his hand on her pale skin, says “You’re a might bit different from what I am used to as well.”

She smiles but it is a bit strained, “Do you have so much to compare me to then?”

“That is not what I meant,” he says, suddenly understanding that she might think he wishes to press an advantage now that she has grown more vulnerable with him. For all that she is deadly and brave and hundreds of years older than him, she is also just a lass. 

“I am considered young for my people as well. I have some experience with the fairer sex, but not as much as you might think, me being a dashing dwarf prince and all.” And here, again, they both smile. It is becoming easier and easier to provoke this response in her and he wishes he could spend endless days perfecting the skill. 

"But it is true that with what my people have been through and how short our lives are compared to those of elves, we do not waste a lot of time waiting to get started living.”

“Yes, I sense that. I admire it. It is part of what drew me to you today, made me want to hear more of your stories. I have always been a bit...different amongst my people too.”

“That recklessness you spoke of?”

“Yes, and that I seem to feel things more than most of our kind. I have always felt like there should be something...more. It is why I became a guard – to have somewhere to pour all of my restlessness, to channel it. It is probably also why I have been able to move so quickly through the ranks despite my age, although some think it because I am a favorite of the king. Truly, it is because I needed to learn to hide my unruliness. As immortal beings, we prize discipline and decorum highly and they do not come natural to me. The stakes of others’ approval, when you might live alongside them for millennia, are high.” 

She draws in a long breath and he is worried that she has grown self-conscious from sharing too much and will withdraw. But then she finishes, more quietly, looking out over the stream, “But it is exhausting. To hide.”

He tilts his head and considers her, moving his hand down to rest with his fingertips folded just over the graceful bend of her shoulder, the heel of it resting against her collarbone. “You do not need to hide with me”, he says.

“Yes," is all she replies, and he knows then that this is why she came for him and why he is here. He feels honoured again, and no small amount amazed to be with this strange and lovely creature unlike any he has met before. 

She turns her body to face his more directly and folds her long legs underneath her. She looks at him, searching his face. And then, looking a beautiful, wistful mixture of sad and contented at the same time, she says, “Kili?” 

“Yes?” he replies. 

“Kiss me again?”

And so he does. 

He kisses her for a very long time, until they are both breathless and their hands have started to wander over the terrain of each other’s bodies. Hers spend a lot of time on his shoulders and along the top of his back, but also tangle in his hair and brush against his ears and the back of his neck. His find their way down her back to her slender waist and then to her hips and eventually, as if his hands have their own mind, he pulls her up so that she is across his lap. 

She is kneeling now too, straddling his thighs. It makes her quite a bit taller than him again, but she eases herself down and wraps her legs around him, and this makes it better. It also makes him dizzy with desire. 

He encircles her and runs his arms down over her back, pulling her against him even closer as he goes, the press of her breasts high on his chest, her long stomach down the front of him, the warm place between her thighs against his growing hardness. At this he can feel her gasp and he can hardly breathe for how it makes him feel.

Next his lips are on her neck and he mutters against it, barely able to form words because of the way she is straining into his touch, “Are you sure this is what you want? You must tell me if it is too much.”

She laughs, and he is surprised to hear it this time. "I was just thinking it feels like nothing will ever be enough. I want this Kili. Please do not stop.”

At this he is growling in his throat and scraping her neck with his teeth, sweeping his mouth down to her shoulder and biting it lightly. She moans and he does not want to pause for even a second, but he cannot help but tease her. “Ahhh, so it was this kind of memory you had in mind after all. You could have just said so at the start and saved us time.”

She swats him on the arm, but then she is moving her hips and all he can think of is how much more of her he wants to feel against him. “Can I?” he asks, moving his fingers back to the fastenings of her leather corset. She nods and moves so that he can ease it off her, and then she pulls his tunic over his head. 

For a moment he stills while she looks at him and runs her hands over his chest, the muscles of his shoulders, his biceps. Her eyes and fingers are curious and hungry and he does not want to break the moment for her. But her touch is inflaming him and he is feeling things he has never felt before, and he is not sure how much longer he can hold himself back.

“You are...very beautiful Kili,” she says quietly, her voice deep and slow.

“For a dwarf?” he says, trying to sound jovial.

But she just shakes her head, and says quite seriously, “No, in and of yourself.”

At that, he too feels himself grow serious and his voice sounds husky as he replies, “And you, Tauriel, are stunning beyond the tell of words."

Without breaking eye contact she climbs off his lap to standing. She is radiant in the dark above him. He leans back on his arms and it is his turn to watch with hungry eyes while she slowly removes first her boots, then her breeches and lastly her long green tunic, baring herself completely to him. 

And Mahal, she is beautiful. It almost hurts him to see her. Beyond the fineness of her features and the long clean lines of her body, there is some light in her, some glowing thing that makes him want to leave the quest and remain behind to be with her. He would stay locked in that cell for years if he could, just to be rescued by her each night like this.

She is lowering herself down to him again, and pushing him onto his back in the grass, which is cool and damp against his skin. In contrast her body is warm and dry and an almost unbearably sweet weight. She presses herself against the length of him for a moment, biting at his lower lip and nuzzling along his jaw - it seems she has gotten used to his beard after all - and then begins to move down his body, tormenting him with the heat of her tongue and lips as she goes. 

He moans and her eyes dart up to look at him. She smiles the shyest little smile and he thinks his heart will explode....and that other parts will not be far behind.

She reaches the top of his trousers, and hesitates only a moment before slowly drawing her tongue along their waistband. “Oh Mahal...Tauriel”," he finds himself groaning.

Her fingers are at the ties of his trousers now and then she is easing them down over his legs. He watches her eyes snag on his swollen cock as it comes to lie bare against his belly and his breath comes short as he waits to see what she will do next. 

She finishes removing the trousers and then climbs back up to straddle him again. He pulls himself up to sitting, so that they are pressed together again, but this time both of them unclothed.

He runs his hands over her, trying to memorize the smooth expanse of her shoulders down her strong back to the graceful curve of her backside. She shivers and her head falls back, her lips parting. He can feel the ends of her long red hair brushing his legs. He runs his fingers through it, and then curls his hand around the nape of her neck. His other hand cups her breast and then moves up to rest over her heart. Its beat is steady and quickening under his touch.

She sighs and arches her pelvis toward him. He draws his knuckles along her ribs and hipbone to the sensitive inside of her thigh and when she shudders and cries out, he can wait no longer. He slides his fingers up into her secret places and finds her wet and ready for him. 

His breath comes out of him in a rush, and she cups the side of his face in her hand. “Yes, Kili. I am ready.”

And then things are a blur, and he can no longer think. He is a blaze of sensation and nothing more. His fingers slide inside her and her hand reaches down and curves around the shaft of his cock. And then they are kissing and she is riding his fingers and he is bucking into her touch.

Eventually she takes her hand away and pulls his back as well. She is looking into his eyes and positioning herself over him. He tries to gather his thoughts. 

"Wait. Will you get pregnant? Can dwarves and elves..."

She smiles and says "No. Elves only conceive when we wish to." 

And then she is sliding down onto him, and he feels himself engulfed in the exquisitely slick, tight heat of her and every thought is gone except this: Her mouth is open. She is saying his name and he is saying hers and then he is fully inside her and his face is buried in her neck. He is moaning against her hair. 

Then she starts to move and his whole world has come down to this feeling, this moment, this one perfect thing.

Her strong hands are gripping his shoulders, and she is guiding herself up and down along his length. His hands are grasping her hips so hard that he worries he must be hurting her, but no, she seems entirely a creature of pleasure, losing herself in rocking against him. He takes one of her nipples in his mouth, moves his hand across the other, then reaches down to her lower back and pulls her onto him harder. She gasps.

He slips his hand down between her thighs and brushes his thumb over her clitoris. She tightens around him and cries out at the same time, and he has to breathe deeply to calm his response, worrying that he will spill inside her already. 

As though sensing this, she slows, opens her eyes and looks at him. He smiles at her and plants gentle kisses all along her collarbones, in the dip of her throat. She hums a small sound of satisfaction, sweet as beesong. In this pause he can think again just enough to think yes, this is a memory he will carry with him through every dark day of his life.

She smiles, her skin luminous with the heat of her arousal, and he draws his fingers down her spine, saying “What are you smiling at now, love?”

“Just this. How perfect this is.”

“Mmmm," he replies, “I was just thinking the same thing." 

And his body has recovered enough that now he can lift her up and without breaking contact, lay her down on her back. He thrusts into her and the most incredible sounds begin pouring from her and she is enfolding him in her long arms and legs. Again, his mind swims and he is awash in her again and again, the tension in both of them building. 

And then suddenly he is overcome by unexpected laughter rising in his chest, all the seriousness of this tremendous thing gone in a rush of joy he cannot hope to contain. He can feel her laugh as well in response. 

“I must say this was not what I expected from my imprisonment in the Woodland Realm," he says between kisses."I imagine the rest of the company is finding it much less pleasant."

“Yes, well," she says, one of her hands moving into his hair as the other runs along the muscles of his back to draw him even closer to her. “This was not quite what I expected of my first encounter with dwarves.”

“We are a surprising race.” he says, wrapping an arm underneath her and sweeping her up so that he is standing and her legs are around his waist. Kissing her the whole time, he carries her to the base of a large tree and backs her against its trunk. 

He begins to stroke into her once more and she is liquid in his arms and before he can lose his mind to the pleasure of it all again, he tilts his chin up towards the tree rising above them and says teasingly, “I thought, you being a wood elf and all, you might like...”

She lets out a tiny breath of laughter and looking at him with a mixture of mirth and exasperation and desire on her face, brings her hand up to cover his mouth. “Kili. Shut up, and fuck me.”

And so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, setting, backstory not mine of course, just embellished. Comments very welcome.


End file.
